little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin helps Jasmine
On shore, under his castle, Aladdin played the same song Jasmine sang to him on his clarinet, Abu lay nearby as Aladdin played his clarinet with Iago perched on his shoulder. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Aladdin started walking around, getting Abu and Iago's attention, causing them to get excited. "What is it, Aladdin?" asked Abu. "What's the matter?" Iago asked, getting off his master's shoulder. "Tell us." said Abu. "That voice." Aladdin said, "I can't get it out of my head." "What voice?" asked Iago. He turned to Abu and Iago, saying, "I've looked everywhere, guys. Where could she be?" Abu shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know, Aladdin." Not far away, Jasmine and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Bill, John, Max, and Eddie were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Jasmine started to wake up as she pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, they noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten their wish of having legs and being a human. As Jasmine marveled at her new legs, Fidget flew overhead and landed on Jasmine's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Jasmine shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Fidget thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Jasmine didn’t respond, but smirked at Fidget, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Jasmine shook her leg to get Fidget to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Eddie. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Eddie shouted. Finally, Fidget jumped up, seeing Jasmine's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the woman and got legs." Eddie explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Fidget had flown and sat on a rock by the squirrel. "I knew that." While Jasmine attempted to stand, Bill, John, and Max explained to Fidget what was going to happen. "Jasmine's been turned into a human." said Bill. "Bill's right," added John. "She's gotta make the street rat fall in love with her." "And he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Max finished. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Eddie. Jasmine managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Bill, John, Max, Eddie, and Fidget wet and causing Fidget to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Jasmine's black hair. Eddie got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a squirrel, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the lizard and two mice. Other than Eddie's frantic yelling, Jasmine getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Eddie starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Jasmine didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Audubon. Eddie carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that woman to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Eddie's hope for Jasmine started fading away when he saw her sad, gloomy face. Fearing that she would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Audubon's anger, finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that street rat." Jasmine smiled and kissed the squirrel before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Fidget came across what appeared to be a pair of red Arabian pants with a lighter red waistline, a matching sleeveless bedlah top, a pair of gold Arabian shoes, a matching tiara, a pair of matching earrings, and a blue transparent veil. Digit grabbed the pants, top, shoes, tiara, and veil. "Now, Jasmine, I'm tellin' ya," said the bat, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Jasmine's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except Jasmine's shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Aladdin continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as they walked, Abu and Iago detected a scent, one that they recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, they tried getting Aladdin to follow them. "Aladdin, look!" Abu called out. "Over there!" echoed Iago. Aladdin looked stunned. "Abu? Iago? Huh . . . what," Sven just happily started running and flying ahead of Aladdin. The street rat saw his pet monkey and pet parrot rush off. "Abu! Iago!" Back with Jasmine's friends, they managed to dress Jasmine up in the red bedlah top, matching Arabian pants, gold shoes, earrings, and tiara, and blue veil over her light blue shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Fidget gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friends. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Bill, John, and Max agreed, but Eddie felt skeptical about the outfit. "The princess must be this way!" "She's this way! Follow us!" Suddenly, everyone heard Abu and Iago's excited neighing nearby and looked. They spotted Abu and Iago charging and rapidly flying towards them. Bill, John, and Max yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Fidget flew off, and Eddie, knowing that Jasmine would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her pants. Jasmine tried getting away from Abu. But the hyper monkey and parrot kept intercepting her at every turn. Jasmine got on a small boulder at the beach as Abu and Iago kissed her face. "Abu! Iago!" Aladdin called from a distance. Abu and Iago stopped kissing Jasmine, turned, and ran and flew to their master, leaving Jasmine to smile at the monkey and parrot. "Abu! Iago!" Aladdin called before seeing his pets, and tried to calm Abu and Iago down. "Quiet, guys! What's gotten into you two?" As Aladdin petted his pets, his eyes widened when he noticed Jasmine sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Abu said. "Right here!" agreed Iago. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Aladdin, as he approached the girl. Jasmine tried to compose herself by moving her tiara back on her head. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Aladdin, as he playfully ruffled Abu and Iago's heads. "I'm sorry if these knuckleheads scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Aladdin stopped talking and stared at Jasmine, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Jasmine smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Kristoff said skeptically, "Have we met?" Jasmine nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one!" Abu exclaimed, excitedly. "The princess Abu and I were talking to you about earlier!" Iago cried in excitement. He and Abu tried to kiss her, but they were pushed down by Aladdin. "We have met?" asked Aladdin, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Abu and Iago turned to Jasmine with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" asked Abu. "Tell us!" added Iago. Jasmine tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Aladdin asked, "What is it?" Jasmine patted on her throat and showed Aladdin her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Jasmine shook her head sadly. This caused Aladdin to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Abu and Iago rolled their eyes in frustration. "Oh, boy!" "Real smooth, Prince Charming!" Jasmine is their master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Jasmine did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Jasmine thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Aladdin tried to figure out what Jasmine was trying to say. "What is it?" Aladdin asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Jasmine tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Aladdin, as he caught Jasmine in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the street rat, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Aladdin put Jasmine's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Bill, John, Max, and Fidget smiled at her and wished her good luck. Aladdin guided Jasmine toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Aladdin was patient and made sure Jasmine did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Aladdin's castle. Later in the day, Jasmine was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Jasmine up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Jasmine played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a plump, old woman with white skin, short, gray hair tied in a bun, and gray eyes, wearing a white bonnet, a black dress with puffy sleeves, matching stockings, a white apron and bloomers, and small black shoes. Her name was Nanny Cook, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Jasmine cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Nanny, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Eddie, who was hiding in Jasmine's pants, peeked out, but saw Nanny overhead, taking the pants and top and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the pants and top were put in large tub, and Kairi, Namine, and Xion helped wash them. Unfortunately, Eddie was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Kairi said, beginning to talk. "No!" Namine exclaimed. Kairi washed the pants and top, causing Eddie to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Hilda says she's a princess, but since when has Hilda ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Eddie. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the pants and top, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Kairi, as she took the pants and the top and hung them on a clothesline one by one, "If Al's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Eddie jumped out of the overalls and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Eddie started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried squirrels on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Eddie to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Spin-offs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend